For Keeps
by Doodleflip
Summary: Katie Bell and Oliver Wood have seen each other a few times since Hogwarts. Now, Katie is 22, and suddenly she finds herself in the midst of things that will change her life and her view of Oliver forever....... Told mainly through Katie's POV. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Katie's POV

I looked at photo in my hand, a sad smile on my lips. The old Gryffindor Quidditch team, the first and last time we'd won the cup, while I was in the school at least. Alicia, Angelina and I were standing together on the left, our arms around each other, cheering our hearts out. Fred and George were doing a kind of manic war dance of triumph, tossing a shell-shocked but delighted-looking Harry between them as if he weighed nothing at all. Oliver Wood, our Captain and Keeper, was standing in the centre, tears of joy streaming down his face as he yelled himself hoarse, holding the glittering gold cup up to the sky.........

I sighed. Ah, good times. I missed my Hogwarts days. I missed the castle. I missed my lessons. I missed Dumbledore, and most of the other teachers. But most of all I missed Quidditch. I didn't play half as often now. I just didn't have time.

But I suppose I'd better introduce myself before I go any further. I'm Katie Bell. I'm 22 and I live in an apartment in London, on the Muggle side of town. I work in Quality Quidditch Supplies on Diagon Alley.

Oh shoot, work! I'd forgotten completely!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later Katie tumbled out of the fireplace in the back room of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Her boss, Sam, looked up from the large cardboard box he'd been rooting in.

"There you are Katie. It's pretty busy at the moment, so you can go and start unloading the new arrivals straight away. Hurry up though, and don't be late next time!"

He snapped his fingers and returned to his box. Sam wasn't that bad really, a bit snappy at times, but he was a softie underneath. Katie grinned, and went through to the front of the shop, where the new orders were waiting for her. She was slim, and of about average height. She had pale green eyes, a mischievous grin and long strawberry blonde hair that cascaded over her shoulders in loose curls when she let it out loose, not that that happened too often.

For work she usually wore jeans, trainers and a tee-shirt. It may not have been the most glamorous of jobs, but she then she was more of a tomboy anyway.

"Hey Oliver!"

The tall young man who had just walked in grinned at her.

"Hey Katie. How're things?"

"Fine, and yourself?"

"Not too bad. I need some new gear though."

Katie rolled her eyes. "You always need new gear. You're in here every other day!"

Oliver laughed. "Yeah, I know. The life of a Quidditch player is tough," he said, mock self-pity in his voice.

Katie grinned. "Oh shut up. The stuff's over there, as you should know by now."

"Why thank you, good Lady Katherine. I'll be forever in your debt."

Katie rolled her eyes again and turned back to the display of Quidditch robes she'd been organising.

Oliver Wood was one of the shop's best customers. Since becoming Puddlemere United's official Keeper he was always in and out, replacing damaged pieces of kit. He was tall and athletically built, with a cheerful smile, dark brown eyes, and a short mop of tousled chestnut hair. Even after years of living in London, his Scottish accent was as strong as ever. He and Katie got along well, although they didn't see that much of each other outside of the shop. He was still fanatical about Quidditch though.

_Some things never change,_ thought Katie with a smile.

.........................................................................................................

Katie's POV

"Hi Katie!"

"Angelina!"

I returned my friend's hug. Angelina is a tall black girl with twinkling dark eyes and long dark hair that she wears in tight braids that reach most of the way down her back.

"Where's Alicia?" I questioned, sitting down opposite Angelina.

Angelina opened her mouth to answer, but at that precise moment the door opened and Alicia Spinnet practically fell into the Leaky Cauldron, earning dirty looks from the patrons nearest the door. She is of slighter build that Angelina and I, with a pretty face, blue eyes and thick brown hair that was cut straight across just below her jaw-line. She was dressed in tight cut-off jeans and a floaty blue top, black bag swinging haphazardly from her shoulder.

"Hey guys!" she gasped, plonking herself down in the third chair. "Sorry I'm late, Madame Malkin held me afterwards to help her with the latest delivery."

Yep, you guessed it; Alicia works in Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, No. 53 Diagon Alley. Angelina works for the Ministry, in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, actually, so she can usually get us good tickets to all the Quidditch matches, which is cool.

Ange and Alicia are my two best friends. I don't have a favourite; I'm equally close to both of them. The three of us are really different, but that's probably why we get on so well. We balance each other out.

Seeing as everyone always wants to know what happened to the rest of the team, I'll tell you what I can.

Oliver, as you know, is the official Keeper for Puddlemere United. He lives in Muggle London, near enough to me actually. I'm probably the one out of the three of us who sees him most often. We keep in touch, but we don't meet up that often. He's a fun person to have around, though.

The twins are still running their joke shop, doing a roaring trade too. We see them quite a bit, seeing as Alicia and I both work on Diagon Alley, and we meet up with them regularly enough. They're still as crazy as ever, but no surprises there!

Harry- well I don't really know to be honest. I haven't really seen him since I left Hogwarts. Obviously, he was all over the news after he defeated You-Know-Who, but since then....I think I went into training as an Auror. I think.

"So, Ange, how are things with Lee?"

Oh yeah, I forgot. Ange's been going out with Lee Jordan almost since we left Hogwarts. They've been having some problems recently, though.

Angelina sighed. "Not good. We keep arguing. It's not, like, vicious, but we just don't really get on any more. I still like him, though. I don't know."

"Don't worry about it Ange. Lee cares about you, he won't do anything to hurt you. It'll sort itself out."

Angelina smiled at me. "Thanks Katie. I know it could be worse. I should stop worrying."

"Yeah, you should," laughed Alicia, "you're more willing to spend money when you're relaxed!"

Angelina rolled her eyes, but paid for our Butterbeers anyway. I love my friends.

"What about you, Katie? How's your-"Alicia paused, pouting and fluttering her eyelashes ridiculously, "-luuuuurve life?"

I swatted her on the arm. "Non-existent, thank you, and yourself?"

"Now, now, Katty, stop trying to change the subject!"

I scowled at Ange, who ignored me. She knows I hate that nickname!

"Yes Katie daaarling, we just haaave to get you a boyfriend! It's the way these days!" Alica drawled in an exaggerated Hollywood accent.

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Oh is it? Well, I'll have you know that I perfectly happy single, thank you very much!"

"Spoilsport," muttered Alicia, dropping the accent. "You're no fun."

"Yeah, terrible aren't I?" I answered unconcernedly. "But seeing as we're on the topic of romance, how are things with Kevin?"

Alicia's sulky mood vanished instantly at the mention of her boyfriend.

"Wonderful," she said dreamily. "he's my knight in shining armour."

Ange and I rolled our eyes at each other. Alicia and her boyfriend Kevin were really sweet together, but it could be a bit much sometimes.

"Care to elaborate, without-"Angelina shot Alicia a warning look. "-making us puke?"

Alicia glared at her. "Some friend you are."

Angelina shrugged. Alicia answered anyway, ignoring the insult.

"What's there to say? I love him, he loves me, we're happy."

"Aw," Ange and I chorused together, and Alicia giggled despite herself.

Alicia's boyfriend, Kevin Danes, was a Chaser for Puddlemere United (yes he knows Oliver, before you ask). He's really nice, and he's perfect for Alicia.

Angelina glanced at her watch. "Oh, sorry guys, I have to go, I need to pick up a copy of the league match table before six," She got to her feet and grabbed her bag.

"Bye Ange!" we called.

"Seeya! I'll owl you!" she called as she headed out the door. I got to my feet as well.

"I'd better be going too. Say hi to Kevin for me!"

Alicia smiled.

"I will!"

.........................................................................................................

A/N:

What do you think? Should I continue? Whatever you think, please review, I need feedback! Thanks a million!

Love Doodleflip.

ï


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"KATIE!!!!!!!"

"Wha-?" I began, but a split second later I was knocked completely off balance and went tumbling into the window display, knocking everything over, as someone threw their arms around my waist.

"Alicia?" I gasped, completely winded.

"Kevin proposed!" Alicia shrieked. "Can you believe it?"

"I'll let you know when I'm able to breathe again," I muttered, clambering to my feet.

Sam's going to kill me, I thought, looking at the ruined window display. Then it hit me. Wait a second. WHAT did Alicia say?

"Liss," I said breathlessly, "What did you say?"

Alicia smiled, and held out her left hand. On the third finger was a silver ring with three small diamonds set in it.

"Oh my God......" I whispered. Wow. Alicia. I finally came to my senses.

"Congratulations!" I yelled, hugging her. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Oh, Katie, I knew you would be," said Alicia, tears of joy in her eyes. "I've never been happier in my life. But-"she paused. "Katie, will you do something for me?"

"Anything." I answered promptly. I am at your beck and call m'lady. I will grant you anything you wish. Well, almost.

"Will you be my bridesmaid? With Ange too, if she agrees."

Wow. This was just too much. I screamed, and then clapped my hands to my mouth.

"Of course I will, Liss, I'd love to! Can we go tell Ange?"

Alicia frowned. "Don't you have to work?"

I shrugged. Work, schmork.

"I can get the afternoon off, no problem." I went over to the door into the back.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm taking the afternoon off, okay?"

Without waiting for a reply from Sam, I looped arms with Alicia and the pair of us ran out the door. Ministry of Magic, here we come!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, here to deliver a very important message to Angelina Johnson," I said quickly.

"Thank you," said the voice, as the badges shot out of the chute. "Please-"

I wasn't listening. I handed Alicia her badge and glanced at my own one before pinning it to my t-shirt.

_Katie Bell_

_Visitor_

Hmm. That voice knew too much.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are."

We stepped out of the lift onto the new floor. A few minutes later we found what we were looking for, a room with a brass plaque outside saying "Angelina Johnson" on it. I raised my fist and rapped on the door.

"Angelina?" I called.

The door opened, revealing a confused looking Ange.

"Katie? Alicia? What are you doing here?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Alicia beat me to it.

"Angie! You'll never guess! Kevin and I are engaged!"

Angelina's jaw dropped. She was too gobsmacked even to protest at the use of her least favourite nickname.

"You're kidding."

Alicia shook her head, grinning like a mad thing. "Nope!"

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!"

Before I knew what was happening I was in the middle of a group hug, all three of us jumping up and down and screaming our heads off.

A door banged open further down the corridor.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on? Angelina, shouldn't you be working?"

We broke apart to see Ludo Bagman looking at us as if he was seriously considering calling the mental home. Angelina's face split into a huge grin and she gave him a quick hug too.

"Alicia's getting married!"

Ludo raised his eyebrows. "That's nice, I suppose. I'll leave you ladies to it."

The moment he was back in his office, Alicia turned to Ange.

"Ange, will you be my bridesmaid with Katie?"

An expression of pure delight crossed Angelina's face.

"Of COURSE I will!"

We hugged again. Alicia was getting married!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Really irresponsible....... I thought you knew better, Katie....... Don't want it to happen again........."

I was beyond listening. For the past five minutes I'd been stuck in the back room, supposedly listening to Sam's lecture on how irresponsible I was to skive off early on Tuesday.

"Katie, do you hear me?"

"What? Oh- yes, Sam. I won't do it again."

He fixed me with an icy glare, which told me plainly that he wasn't fooled.

"You had better not. Next time, there'll really be trouble."

I nodded. "Okay. I hear you."

Sam turned back to his boxes. "Get back to work, Katie. And mind you stay there this time!"

I went back into the shop. My friend, Anna, looked up from behind the till.

"Bad?"

I shook my head. "I've had worse. And he does have a point."

Anna smiled. "Never stopped you before."

I shrugged. She'd got me there. Anna Rosewood had been a colleague of mine for two years now. She was nice, and we were good friends, but I would never be as close to her as I was to Ange and Alicia.

"Listen, do you want to go for a drink when we finish up? I have some free time before I have to be back home."

I nodded as I rang up a customer's goods on the till. "Sounds good. There's not to long left, anyway." I held out my hand. "Seven galleons and two sickles, please."

When the shop shut at five, Anna and I headed down Diagon Alley to the Leaky Cauldron. We took our places at the bar.

"Two butterbeers, please."

"Coming right up."

"Anna?"

She turned around.

"Pete! Hi! Katie, this is Pete. Pete, Katie." I shook hands with the dark-skinned guy beside her.

"Hi."

He smiled at me. "Hello." Then he turned back to Anna.

"Listen, Anna, me and some of the lads are going for a game of Quidditch after this. Some guy from out of town and his mates reckon they can beat us. We're short two chasers. What do you say?"

Anna shrugged. "If it's okay with Katie, then sure."

Pete turned back to me. "You play?"

"Yep. Chaser."

"Perfect. We'll tell you when we're going."

As Pete walked away, Anna and I turned back to our drinks.

"How do you know him?" I asked.

"Childhood friend. Obsessed with Quidditch, and his mates aren't much better." She grinned, indicating the group of lads sitting with Pete.

I smiled. "It'll be good to play again," I mused. "I haven't played in ages."

"I'm sure you're still great."

I laughed. "Same to you!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're leaving now. You guys coming?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah, we're with you. Where are we playing?"

"You know the little practise stadiums down the end of the street, near Gringott's? We checked with Alan, one of them's free."

We followed the guys out of the pub and down the street. Pete and his mates walked with us, laughing and joking. Another group walked beside us, chatting amongst themselves. A few others came along with us; stragglers who'd heard our plans. We reached the stadium within minutes. I knew it well, a small sports complex, with three small practise pitches used for amateur games.

We entered the building and the others headed towards the changing rooms. Anna and I were the only two girls, and neither of us needed to change, so we went to pick our brooms from the shed. Anna chose a Nimbus 2000, I took a Comet 360, and we made our way over to the pitch.

A/N: As always, please read and review! And thanks to my wonderful reviewers;

Kathy

harrypottermarriedme

hanna

IHopeForAnarchy

Pia O'Leary

luvin-it


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stepped onto the pitch, looking around for the other players. Anna and I joined Pete and his mates, standing opposite the other team. A large crowd had followed us from the pub, and were now lounging in the stands as we waited for Tom the barman, who was acting as referee. He arrived a few minutes later, his bent frame still moving swiftly despite the weight of the box he was carrying under his arm. He set it down and opened it, unstrapping the balls.

"Captains, shake hands." He said, his voice creaking in protest as he tried to make it louder.

Pete and shook hands with his opposite number, a tall blonde woman. Then the whistle blew, and we were off!

I pushed off hard from the ground, revelling in the feeling of the wind in my hair as I shot into the air. Steadying myself, I looked around for the other two chasers, Anna and a guy called Brett. Anna had the Quaffle. I flew into position, flying underneath her as she went straight for the goal hoops. She was almost hit by a bludger at the last second, and she almost fell off her broom, dropping the Quaffle. Soaring beneath, I caught it, and accelerated. I marvelled at the clumsiness of the other players, my own team and the opposite team, and even Anna weren't all that good. Their moves were so clumsy, so uncalculated. The only decent player among them was a chaser on the opposite team, a young, pale, dark-haired guy, who moved with the ease and agility of an experienced player.

One of the Beaters sent a Bludger at me. I dodged it easily, then swooped around two chasers as the tried to hem me in. As I took off again, both Bludgers were sent my way, the beaters following close behind. I dodged them all with ease, finding myself wishing I was back at Hogwarts, where the opposing players could actually play. However, no sooner had I thought that when I was blocked by the dark-haired Chaser. I swerved to the left, but he shadowed me easily, blocking my path with his broom. Again and again I tried to get around him, and each time he blocked me effortlessly. I was getting desperate- I could see the rest of his team closing in, but my own team were nowhere to be seen. I flew as fast as I could, still clutching the Quaffle as I tried to escape them, but that one chaser was always in front of me. In one last attempt I jerked my broomhandle upwards, shooting up almost vertically over his head before levelling myself and continuing my flight. As I did so, Brett finally came into sight.

"About time," I muttered to myself, passing him the ball.

Half an hour later it was 70 all- every goal having been scored by either myself or the dark-haired guy, I might add. Every time I was blocked I wished again that I was back on the Gryffindor team. Ange and Alicia would never have abandoned another Chaser in the middle of a game, like Anna and Brett did. Fred and George wouldn't let their team get hit by Bludger after Bludger. Harry would have caught the snitch by now. And Oliver- well, if Oliver was our keeper we'd be miles ahead. That boy could save anything.

The crowd were getting restless, and many were leaving. The ones still remaining weren't paying any attention to the game, just chatting amongst themselves.

Suddenly, the Quaffle came my way. Glancing around, I saw that my path to the goal hoops was clear. I leant forward, willing my broom to go faster. The goalie was watching, guarding the hoops as well as he could as I swooped in from the left. Just before I hit him, I swerved right, lobbing the Quaffle through the furthest hoop. I punched the air in celebration then-

"Oof!"

I was knocked sideways off my broom, so that I was hanging by one hand, fifty feet from the ground. As I tried to swing myself back onto my broom, I looked around for the bludger that had hit me, but they were both up at the opposite end of the pitch. And then I realised. No bludger. That fool of a seeker, Jenny, had crashed into me when she was diving for the snitch. She was lying in a heap on the ground, whimpering. The opposing seeker was lying next to her, battered and muddy and looking very much as though he had just crashed into the ground.

"They win," sighed Anna, coming up behind me, as I reseated myself on my broom.

"How come?" I asked, not taking my eyes from the scene below, as both seekers were helped off the pitch by spectators.

"Their seeker got the snitch. Landed on top of it."

We alighted on the pitch, and started to make our way towards the changing rooms. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me," said a voice.

I turned. A man was standing in front of me, one of the spectators. He was athletically built, maybe in his late thirties by the look of him, with close cropped mousy hair and piercing grey eyes.

"I'm Steve Crowley," he said, holding out his hand. I shook it.

"Katie Bell," I said, feeling slightly confused. He smiled.

"Hi Katie. I noticed you were playing extremely well today. Are you an experienced player?"

"Of sorts," I said, flushing. "I was on the Gryffindor team in Hogwarts for six years."

"I see." He paused, and I frowned, wondering what this was leading up to.

"Look, Katie, I'm not going to beat around the bush. As you might have heard, Montrose Magpies have recently lost a Chaser to injury, Jake Greenlee. I'd like you to take his place, if you're willing that is."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This. Could. Not. Be. Happening.

"Me?" I managed eventually.

"Yes, you. I'm the Magpies coach. What do you say? Actually, wait a sec." he paused, looking over his shoulder.

"Larry, Aaron! Come over here for a minute."

He turned back to me.

"Well?"

"I- I dunno. I'd love to, I suppose. I'll do it."

Steve smiled. "Good. Katie- I'd like you to meet Larry Thompson, manager of the Magpies."

I shook hands with Larry. He was a round, balding, middle-aged man with a kind, fatherly look about him. I liked him straight away.

"Larry- this is Katie Bell, our new Chaser. She's agreed to join the squad."

Larry beamed at me.

"Excellent! You'll be a valuable player, Miss Bell, I can tell you that straight off. Haven't seen that sort of easy skill in a long time."

"Where's Aaron got to?" muttered Steve. "He heard me. Stupid git, probably off with some girl or other. Again. I'll kill him one of these days."

"Go easy Steve," said Larry quietly. "Don't be too hard on the lad."

"Easy, my-" Steve was caught off mid-rant as another voice joined the trio.

"Hey, what have I missed?"

A figure emerged out of the gloom. I recognised him instantly. It was my opposite number, the dark-haired Chaser.

"This," said Steve, looking as though it was taking him all his strength to keep his temper, "is Aaron Salter, Magpies Chaser and fool extraordinaire. Aaron, this is our new Chaser, Katie Bell."

"Nice choice Steve," said Aaron approvingly. "She's really good." He grinned at me. "Hey Katie! Good game, eh? And don't mind Steve. It's all lies, he's just jealous coz he's not as handsome as I am."

I grinned back. Aaron gave me a wink, before disappearing into the gloom. Steve ground his teeth.

"I could kill that boy," he muttered as he departed. Once he was gone, Larry clapped me on the arm.

"Don't worry about Steve. He's a grouch, but he's got a good heart. His bark is worse than his bite. Anyway, down to business. Do you know where the Magpie training grounds are?"

I nodded. I knew them well. The Magpies had a large complex, just outside London. I'd often gone there to watch league matches with Ange and Alicia.

"Well, if you come down at 10 o'clock on Monday morning we'll give you the tour. Training starts at eleven, so you'll have plenty of time to get yourself settled and meet the rest of the team. See you on Monday!"

And then I was left on my own. I couldn't take in what had happened. It was like a dream come true. And then a thought struck me. I grinned.

"Ange is going to _kill_ me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N): Hey everybody! Sorry about the lack of Oliver in this chapter, he will appear in the next chapter, I promise! Ducks the turnips that are being thrown at her. No really, he'll appear.

Anywho, my reviewers…..You all rock.

Pia O'Leary: Loads of Oliver in the next chapter, I promise!

IHopeForAnarchy: I refuse to be predictable! Lol. :p

Kathy: Katie/Oliver in the next chappie, I promise! And the way I picture Alicia, I don't really think she's suited for George. Plus, it would be too neat to have Fred, George, Oliver/Angelina, Alicia, Katie.

And thanx also to:

Fernanda, TheBeautifulLetDown, Lady of Masbolle, Chenelle and TooSweet4Words.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I started to walk in what I hoped was the direction of the exit, but in the dark it was hard to tell. It seemed everyone had gone home; the stadium was almost silent apart from the distant sound of voices from where the gate was. Or where the gate wasn't, as the case may be. It was hard to tell.

"Hey," said a voice behind me.

I froze. I hadn't realised there was anyone behind me. I rotated on the spot, turning slowly to face them. Oliver Wood. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Oliver. Don't do that to me!"

He grinned wickedly. "Do what?"

"Sneak up on me like that."

"Do you really think I'll be getting another chance to do it again soon?"

"No. I'll make sure of that." I replied smiling as I started to walk again.

"Then why worry?" he asked, catching onto my stride.

I had no answer for that. Oliver often did that to me, offered obscure statements in reply that I could never answer. It always unsettled me slightly. I was used to always having an answer for everything, it was like my identity. I was the girl of the smart comebacks. But Oliver always took that from me, so easily, so disarmingly, that it left me wrong-footed and confused. He was weird like that.

"You played really well." He said after a few moments of silence.

I looked across at him, surprised. "You saw that?"

"Uh-huh." He nodded. "I missed the start but I saw the rest. Great game."

"Oliver, that's a lie," I laughed. "It was a crappy game. We were all crap apart from that chaser guy on the other team."

"Almost true," he said. "They were all crap apart from him and _you_, Katie Bell."

"I never knew you were a flatterer."

"I'm not."

More silence, but it wasn't awkward. It was a comfortable, friendly silence, or so it seemed to me.

"So what were those guys talking to you about after the match?"

"They- they, erm………..Well, er………"

Geez. This was harder than I'd expected.

"They what?"

"They signed me to the Montrose Magpies," I said quickly, the words tumbling off my tongue.

"No way," said Oliver his face lighting up. "That's brilliant!"

I blushed. "Thanks," I said bashfully, but Oliver was off in his own little Quaffle-shaped world, and didn't hear me.

"Yeah, cause they lost Greenlee, interesting to see how the league chances work out, Magpies were 10-1 last season, but the odds aren't up for this season yet, should be interesting to see if they go up or down…..probably down, the public always undervalue a new player, but the bookies set them high in case they're good, they don't want to lose……………"

"Oliver," I said waving my hand in front of his face. "Earth to Oliver."

"What?" he said, looking dazed. Then he spotted me again. "Oh. Right. Sorry about that Katie."

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to your obsession at this stage."

"It's not an obsession," he muttered, but without much conviction.

"Hey," he said turning to me again. "Do you want to come for a celebratory drink with me?"

"What are you celebrating?"

"Well, nothing if you don't come. Otherwise we're celebrating your signing."

I shrugged. "Sure, why not. I've already been for a drink this evening, but hey, I can handle another."

"You know something Katie?"

"What?"

"You're too calm about this. When I got signed to Puddlemere I was bouncing off the walls."

I laughed. "I may be calm on the outside but inside I'm jittery as hell. I'm unhealthily nervous, trust me."

"You've no cause to be nervous. You should be excited, looking forward to it. You're too hard on yourself. You'll be great."

"Thanks Oliver."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Two butterbeers please."

"Right away sir," I heard the barman reply as Oliver returned to our table.

"They'll be along in a minute," he said comfortably, sitting down.

I nodded mutely.

Oliver looked at me closely, a mischievous sparkle dancing in his eyes.

"You know Katie," he said. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were scared of me."

I laughed at the idea, even though my mind saw the truth of this statement.

"Why would I be scared of you? Is there something I should know?"

He laughed and got up to fetch our drinks.

"So," he said as he returned, plonking a butterbeer in front of me and sitting down. "The Magpies. Were you a fan of theirs before?"

I shook my head. "Not really, although I always admired their skills. In Hogwarts I was a Harpies fan, but I grew out of them, and I took an interest in Puddlemere when you joined. But the Magpies are still good, I mean, I've always liked them. Now I just hope they'll like me."

"They'll love you. You should have been signed professionally ages ago."

"Yeah, but I love my work. It's good fun."

"Loved," Oliver corrected. "You do know you have to give it up."

"Yeah, I know. Can't say I'm looking forward to it."

"Don't worry. What better excuse is there for quitting your job- especially a Quidditch related job- than getting signed to a professional team? Sam will be delighted."

I smiled. "Yeah, Sam's all right. Seems nicer than my new boss anyway."

"Who's this?"

"Steve Crowley, Magpie coach. He's vicious."

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, I've heard rumours. He's tough, but an ace player. He played beater for England years ago, one of the best we've ever had. Better than Ludo Bagman, I reckon, just don't tell Bagman that."

I laughed. "Speaking of those sort of things, I still need to tell Ange and Alicia."

"Tell them tomorrow."

I took a sip of butterbeer as we descended into friendly silence. It was good to talk to Oliver again. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had a proper conversation with him. It was long ago, that's for sure. Too long.

"You know we could end up facing each other in the league?" I said suddenly.

"I did think of that," he laughed. "But the chances are pretty slim. It _would_ be interesting, mind you."

We laughed together. I took another sip of Butterbeer, feeling myself blush for some unknown reason.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver's POV

I was watching Katie out of the corner of my eye. She looked pretty, her cheeks tinged with pink, green eyes dancing with merriment. Her hair was windswept and untidy, golden curls working loose from her ponytail, falling forward to frame her face, only to be brushed back out of the way again. She was nervous, I decided. You could see the tension in the way she moved, the way she spoke. That didn't often happen to Katie. Actually, when you looked at her, she was really sort of-

Whoa. What happened there? Oliver, she's your friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Now let's get our thoughts out of the gutter, shall we?

My thoughts aren't in the gutter. What's so wrong about thinking a girl is pretty?

Lots of things, when she's been your friend for Merlin knows how long.

I don't like her like that, so it doesn't matter what I think, does it? I'm entitled to think what I like.

Only if you actually _meant_ that bit about not liking her like that.

That's a load of crap. Katie's a friend.

But you want her to be more than that, don't you?

No, I don't.

Yes, you do.

No, I don't.

Yes, you do.

No, I- GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

Gladly. I'll leave you to your delusional ramblings.

GO AWAY!

…………..

Oh shit. I'm arguing with myself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie's POV

"Seeya!"

I close the door behind me, shivering in the coolness of the air after the stifling warmth of the pub.

That was fun, I thought to myself. It was great to catch up with Oliver, especially now. If anyone can help me deal with what's just happened, it's him. He hasn't changed a bit since Hogwarts, mind you, he's still as obsessed as ever. I smiled at the thought, and then closed my eyes.

There was a crack.

When I opened them again, I was standing in front of the door of my apartment. I sighed.

"Home sweet home."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver's POV

I closed the door behind me, slinging my cloak onto the couch.

"Where were you?"

I looked up. There were two guys of around my own age sprawled on the couch, watching me closely and grinning.

"How come you're here Kevin?"

The guy on the right gestured absentmindedly in the direction of the fridge. "Oh, you know, just keeping Spellman company, picking up a few bits and pieces."

"Would it kill you to buy your own food?"

"Yes," yawned the second guy, my roommate, Carter.

"Beer, anyone?" I asked, opening the fridge and pulling out a can.

"Two over here," Kevin called.

"Heads," I said lazily, throwing them the cans, and plonking myself down beside them.

"Cheers mate," said Kevin sarcastically as the beer exploded all over him. "Real smooth. That was you."

I smirked as Kevin went to try and clean the front of his robes.

"That's what you get for trying to nick our food," grinned Carter.

Kevin was ignoring us. "Leesha's going to kill me," he muttered, scrubbing furiously at the fabric.

"So what were you up to?" Carter asked, gingerly opening his own can.

"Nothing much. Went for a drink."

"Female company, then?"

I grinned. "Shut it Spellman."

Carter Spellman was my long time friend, roommate, and team mate. All the Puddlemere players had apartments in this complex, and we all shared, apart from our Captain, Jethro Loughley, who had a flat to himself.

Carter was well built, with fair hair, blue eyes and face that sometimes seemed it was designed to allow maximum smirking. He was one of our Beaters, and a good friend, but with a sense of humour that smacked of the Weasley twins.

The Kevin in question was Kevin Danes, one of our Chasers. He had short brown hair and blue eyes, and was easily the tidiest person on the team. Although, considering the other options, that wasn't too hard. Kevin had recently got engaged, to none other than Alicia Spinnet. I'd only seen Alicia once or twice since Hogwarts, but Kevin talked about her enough to make up for it. The Wedding (the capital letters are deliberate) was at the beginning of September, a few weeks before the Quidditch season started. Once he was married, Kevin was moving out, and his roommate, Rob Anderson, our other Beater, was going to move into a bigger flat with us.

"Come on Wood," Kevin said, coming back over to us having given up on removing the smell of beer from his robes. "Stop trying to dodge the question. Who were you with, what did you do, where did you go?" He smirked.

"You sound like my mother," I said, lobbing the empty can into the bin and leaving the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanx to my brilliant reviewers! You all rock!

MiniMoose: Thanks! As for the ring, well, it depends if you count the thumb or not, lol.

IHopeForAnarchy: Aw, thank you! See, there was Oliver in this chapter, lol. And I forgot to say it when I was reviewing or something, but thanx for that little Christmas e-card thing, it's really cute.

Vanessa-Black and Zabini: Thanx a million!

Kathy: Thanx, and you got it in one. Darn, there goes my big twist, lol. Not that it's particularly well hidden, unfortunately. I've never been good at subtlety.

Lia06: Well, Oliver made his grand appearance. And sorry, Aaron's not going to go after Katie. He's just one of those people who flirts with everyone.

Pia O'Leary: Thank you! I do my best. And Oliver actually appeared in this chapter, lol.

TrinityElf: Aw, thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

CRACK!

I opened my eyes to find myself standing in front of the building I knew as the Montrose Magpies training ground. I gulped. The building suddenly seemed a lot more imposing than it had before. But I wasn't going to give up now. I was a Gryffindor, after all. We're meant to be brave.

So, with that sentiment in mind, I took a deep breath and stepped through the door.

"Katie!" said Larry at once, turning around from where he'd been talking to the receptionist. "Great, you're right on time. This is Julian Swift, captain of the Magpies."

A tall man stepped forward out of the shadows, taking me by surprise. He was grimfaced and powerfully built, with very short hair.

I shook his outstretched hand.

"Katie Bell," I said nervously.

Julian nodded. "Julian Swift. I hear you're a good player."

It wasn't a comment, more like a statement, and it caught me off guard. _Quick, shit, what am I meant to say? _I thought frantically.

"Um…. Thanks." I managed eventually.

"Just don't let us down."

Julian let go of my hand and disappeared down a corridor. I swallowed. My new captain's doom-laden words weren't exactly doing wonders for my nerves.

"Don't worry about him, Katie," Larry called over his shoulder. "Just do your best, you'll be fine. I have to go sort out some things now, but Laura should be along in a minute to show you where to go."

Then he too disappeared, and I was left alone with the receptionist and the sandwich machines, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other.

A few moments later, the sound of approaching footsteps caught my attention, and the next second a girl of about my own age rounded the corner. Her fair hair was tied back in a low ponytail, and she was wearing muggle clothes. She glanced around the foyer, and her eyes settled on me.

"Ah, there you are," she said with a smile. "You must be Katie. I'm Laura Quirke, one of the other Chasers. I hear you already know Aaron, am I right?"

I shrugged. "Sort of. I met him the other day, if that counts."

"Well at least you had a bit of warning. Come on, I'll show you to the changing rooms and you can get ready for training."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

In the minute or two it took to reach the female changing rooms, Laura had filled me in on everything I might ever need to know about the team- names, ages, favourite movies- as well as what to watch out for. I was considerably more worried now, having found out that Steve was even grumpier in training, Julian was widely acknowledged as the toughest captain in the league and that Aaron and the two Beaters, Mark Andrews and Kian Grant, were the worst pranksters you were ever likely to meet, barring the Weasley twins.

"What about the Seeker? Who's that?" I asked, realising with some surprise that Laura hadn't mentioned one.

"Well, until you arrived, she was the only other girl on the team," said Laura as she pushed the door open. "So I'll let her tell you herself. Fia, this is Katie Bell, our new Chaser. Katie, this is Fia Cleary, our Seeker."

"Been giving her the rundown, have you Laura?" asked Fia with a grin. "I could hear you coming a mile off." She turned to me with a smile. "Sorry about her, she gets a bit carried away. Come over here, I'll get you a locker."

Fia stood up and beckoned for me to follow her. She was pale with light red hair and freckles, not to mention remarkably slight of build, even for a Seeker.

_So far so good! _I thought, as I pulled on my Magpie robes for the first time. _Now I've just got to get through the training….._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Oliver's POV

"Hey Wood, think fast!"

I caught the towel Carter threw me with ease, barely bothering to turn towards him.

"You need to do better than that, Spellman," I grinned as he caught up with me.

"Yeah, but I'm a Beater not a Chaser. I don't need to worry."

"Oh yeah? D'you think you'll need to worry when the first match comes around and all the Bludgers you hit go way off course?"

Carter shot me a grim look as we exited the building. "I'm warning you Oliver, don't get all captainish on me, one Jethro Loughley is bad enough."

"Fine, fine," I relented. "So where are you off to now?"

"Home, most likely," Carter replied with a shrug. "Might go for a drink first. You?"

"I'm going home, I'm wrecked. I need to get some sleep."

"Not meeting any more mysterious ladies tonight, then?" Carter smirked.

I whacked him with my towel, rolling my eyes. "Oh, give over, Spellman, it was just an old schoolfriend."

"Oh really," said Carter, sounding utterly unconvinced. "Well then do you mind explaining why, if it was as innocent as you say, it took you till now to even tell us that much?"

"Oh shove off Carter, what is this, the bloody Spanish Inquisition?" I said irritably. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I saw Carter raise his eyebrows as I turned away, but I ignored him, focusing my attention. There was a CRACK, and I was standing at the door of my apartment. I fumbled with my key, hoping that Carter wouldn't be back for another few hours. I needed some time to unravel my thoughts. Even I had no idea why I'd been so cagey about my meeting with Katie, and I wasn't used to not knowing why I said or did things. I was a logical person, and I was going to restore logic in my mind if it took me all night.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Katie's POV

"Good practise, Bell. Same time tomorrow." Julian's deep voice beside me made me jump, and he was gone before I realised with some shock that he'd actually praised me. One training session, I had found out, was more than enough to discover just how tough a captain Julian Swift was. Not for nothing was he known as the ogre of the League.

I pushed open the door of the locker room and immediately flopped down on a bench. I felt more tired than I had since my last practise with Oliver as Captain, and that was saying something.

"Hey Katie!" said Fia cheerily as she emerged from the showers, looking even tinier than before with only a towel wrapped around her. "Great flying! I'm telling you, we're well on our way to the league finals now- you're even better than Greenlee was before he left."

"Thanks Fia," I said, grinning. All in all, the practise hadn't gone too badly. I'd screwed up once or twice, but I'd flown well for the most part, and by the end of the three hours I was pretty much able to keep in formation with Aaron and Laura. Add to the equation the fact that Steve and Julian between them had me scared out of my wits the whole time, and I figured I had done pretty damn well. Who knows? I might live to see the start of the season after all.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Thanks a MILLION to all my brilliant reviewers- you guys ROCK, and without you, I would have given up on this fic ages ago. I know I took ages to get this chapter up, and I'm really sorry, I was just really busy with school. Unfortunately, between exams and a load of other stuff, I probably won't be posting again until mid-July. But please be patient! I promise I won't abandon it.

Doodleflip.

FizzingWhizbeez: Thanx for reviewing! I get sidetracked all the time so I know what you mean, its fine. Oliver's in this chapter too, although not in the same scene as Katie this time, unfortunately. It will come, don't worry!

Forever Shia: Aw, thanx! Here's the next chapter, hope it lives up to expectations!

swimgirl: Thank you! And I'm hoping to make it fun, hehe….. cackles evilly

AlleyWings: Yeah, I know, where does all that time go? You'll have to wait and see for Oliver's thoughts, coz he doesn't even know yet….

ohohohoh: Thank you! And don't worry, I will, it just takes a while…

Kathy: No problem, its nice to have clever readers, lol! Thanx for reviewing!

IHopeForAnarchy who is too lazy to sign in: Hehe, the hook-up will come! Sorry I take so long to update, I've been really busy. Thanx for reviewing!

Lady of Masbolle: Aw, thank you so much! Reviews like that make my week. I won't give up on this fic, I promise!

IndependentLioness: Aw thanx! And it'll come don't worry. Two or three chapters from now if all goes according to plan….

Kathy: Ooh, you reviewed again, cool! Sorry I take so long between updates, I've been really busy…

lemonade101: Thanx for reviewing! Don't worry, it'll happen eventually.

moomy4eva: Thanx for reviewing! Sorry I took so long to update.

Pia O'Leary: This chapter probably didn't explain much I'm afraid…. But if there's anything that doesn't make sense please tell me so I can fix it! And thanks for reviewing!

tinkerbell86: Thanx for reviewing!

BrownEyedAthena: Thanx for reviewing hun!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tap tap tap.

_Stoppit._

Tap tap tap.

_Go away._

Tap tap tap.

_Shut up, I'm trying to sleep here, damnit!_

Tap tap TAP.

Katie groaned into her pillow and rolled over, tumbling off her bed and onto the floor with a thud. She lay there in a heap for a minute or two without moving, still unwilling to open her eyes and wake up properly. Eventually, she blinked her eyes open and clambered to her feet, untangling herself from her bedclothes as she peered blearily around her flat for the source of the noise.

It didn't take long to find. There was a handsome tawny owl outside her window, tapping impatiently on the glass with its beak. Katie made her way over to the window and grudgingly let it in, wondering who could be cruel enough to wake her at this ungodly hour on her only training-free day of the week. She tugged the ornate scroll from the owl's beak and it took off at once, leaving her to open her post in peace.

_Dear Katie,_

_You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of Kevin Danes and Alicia Spinnet. The ceremony will take place on Saturday 1st September in the Spinnet family residence (13 Lumos Avenue, London) and will be followed by a reception in Madame Rubana's Hotel, Wingardium Alley._

_Regards,_

_Kevin & Alicia._

What followed was a handwritten note from Alicia, asking Katie to come shopping for bridesmaids dresses with her and Angelina the coming Thursday, after her Quidditch training. Katie quickly grabbed a quill and scrawled an reply on the back of receipt, before sending it back to Alicia with her sleepy-eyed owl, Escalus.

Once this was done, Katie collapsed backwards onto her bed, smiling as she burrowed into the covers once again. Alicia's invitation and note had definitely been worth getting up for, but nothing and nobody disturbed Katie Bell's only lie-in of the week.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Deep breaths, Katie. Deep breaths…………. Merlin, I'm a nervous wreck, and it's not even my bloody wedding!_

Katie frowned at herself in the mirror, feverishly tugging at her dress for the millionth time that morning. It was altogether too…. Floaty. Too girly. Too pretty for her. She felt like a stray alley cat that had been scrubbed up and put on parade with the finest Persians in the land.

"Stop fretting, Kates, you look lovely," said Angelina firmly, joining her in front of the mirror.

"That's all very well for you to say, dresses suit you," Katie muttered, tugging at her hair and brushing the stray curls back from her face impatiently.

"They suit you too," said Angelina serenely, ignoring Katie's mutinous expression. "You'd look like an angel if you'd just smile for a minute."

Katie sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't want to wreck the day by acting like a wet blanket. I just- I dunno. Its just so….not me," she finished lamely, gesturing half-heartedly at the clouds of peach-coloured gauze billowing out from her waist.

"Well then don't be Katie," said Angelina, as though it was the easiest thing in the world. "You're a good actress Kates- pick a character, a princess or something, and be her for the day. It might even work, you never know."

Katie grinned despite herself and reached up to help Angelina with her hair.

"You never know," Katie echoed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Here she comes!" Katie squealed as she and Angelina stumbled down the stairs into the hallway of the Spinnet's house, where Alicia's mum, dad and auntie were waiting with baited breath to see her. Alicia appeared at the top of the stairs a moment later.

Despite the fact that Katie and Angelina had been helping Alicia get ready, Katie's breath still caught in her throat at the sight of her. She looked like an angel. Hair, makeup, dress- all were perfect, and she was smiling fit to burst.

There was silence for a few moments. Then Mr. Spinnet smiled, and held out his arm to his daughter.

"Kevin is waiting," he said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Katie sat on one of the benches in the garden of Madame Rubana's hotel, enjoying the last of the evening sunshine. Sounds of music and laughter drifted out through the open doorway. Her hair had been freed from the constraints of the elaborate up-do of earlier, now cascading over her shoulders and down her back. Her gauzy skirt moved slightly in the breeze and her bouquet lay forgotten by her side. She was smiling as she relived the scenes from earlier over and over again in her mind.

"_I do," Alicia whispered, gazing into Kevin's eyes. Minerva McGonagall smiled, a rare occurance in itself._

"_Then it gives me great pleasure now to pronounce you husband and wife."_

_And then Kevin threw back Alicia's veil and kissed her, causing Angelina to collapse onto Katie's shoulder, wiping her tears on Katie's dress and wailing something about how "they grow up so fast!" After that it was all a blur, seen through teary eyes as laughter and tears flowed freely together._

"Mind if I join you?" said a voice.

Katie jumped, startled out of her reverie, and turned to see Oliver standing behind her, looking very dashing indeed in a shirt and bow-tie.

"No, no, of course not," she said awkwardly, still slightly wrong-footed by the interruption.

He smiled, sitting down beside her.

"Why the tears?"

Katie shrugged, quickly wiping them away.

"Don't know really. Just everything's going to be so different now, I suppose."

"Change isn't always bad."

"I know."

They lapsed into comfortable silence, each with their own thoughts. Eventually, Katie spoke again.

"I'm going to miss Alicia."

"She'll still be there."

"Yeah, but it won't be the same. She has Kevin now, and there might even be kids before long. She won't have time for her old spinster friends any more."

Oliver laughed. "You? An old spinster?"

"And Angelina," Katie reminded him.

"You're not even twenty-three yet!"

"Twenty-three and single since I left Hogwarts," she pointed out.

Oliver shrugged it off. "That's nothing, Kates."

"It's something to me."

"We're young Katie. We've got our whole lives ahead of us."

"I'm going nowhere, Oliver."

"You've got your friends."

"Not for long, it seems. Look at Alicia. Angelina will be going the same way before long, and the others will follow."

"You've got me."

Katie didn't answer, but her heart lifted a little at his words.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Katie's POV

I sat on a chair in the corner, watching the dancers. I saw the other Puddlemere players with their respective girlfriends, various other people I knew from Hogwarts and elsewhere. They all had partners. Me, I was alone. Kevin and Alicia were dancing in the middle of the floor, looking as though nothing could have made them happier, and I spotted Lee and Angelina talking quietly over on the other side of the room. A few minutes later, the band struck up a new tune, a jig, and I saw Fred Weasley approaching me.

"Dance with me, Katie?"

I hesitated for a moment, but only for a moment.

"Love to," I replied, following Fred onto the dancefloor.

The jig was complicated, and I was soon out of breath, but Fred seemed to know every step to perfection. Seeing my look of awe, he winked at me, and tapped his shoe.

"Dance-Master Boogie Shoes," he whispered. "Our latest in Party technology."

"Ingenious," I grinned. "How much?"

"2 Galleons, but we'll give you a sickle off if you drop round to the shop."

"Sure, I'll drop by next week. I think I need them!"

Fred winked at me again. "No question, Miss Bell."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The jig finally drew to a close, and I took leave of Fred, heading over in the direction of the drinks. As I did so, I caught sight of Angelina and Lee, who were standing at the door. Neither looked happy. They were glaring at each other and arguing in a fierce undertone. As I turned away, unwilling to be caught spying, I distinctly heard Lee say angrily

"Why the hell are you always so stupid about that stuff?"

This was followed by the sound of a palm hitting a cheek, and I winced. It sounded painful. Turning, I saw Angelina walking away from Lee, head held high and a smug look on her face. Lee was nursing his cheek, an expression of furious disbelief on his features. Angelina caught my eye and grinned, but as I went to join her, she motioned for me to stay where I was, before disappearing out into the garden.

I stood still for a moment as the band started up a new, slower song, stunned by what I'd just seen. I knew Angelina and Lee had been having problems recently, but that looked like Angelina had gone to a new level this time. Had they broken up completely, or was it just a spat? And why in Merlin's name did Ange look so pleased?

A tap on my shoulder distracted me from my musings, and once again I found that the one to interrupt me was none other than Oliver Wood.

"Would you do me the honour?" he asked cordially, extending his hand to me.

I smiled at him. "Gladly."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

I fell into bed that morning, absolutely wrecked, but happy. Alicia had had her fairytale wedding. Angelina, she told me, had finally rid herself of a guy who was far more trouble than he was worth. And me? I'd had a great day, and refreshed a valuable friendship along the way. My girl friends could get married in their thousands, and I wouldn't care- I'd still be single, but spinster or no, I'd always have Oliver to laugh with.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(A/N): I know, I know, later than I promised. But I've been mega busy recently, so please try and forgive me! I haven't given up yet, and as long as people are interested, I don't intend to. So please review and let me know what you think!

Floro13: Thanx for reviewing, as ever! And I know, fictional characters are so lucky…. Ah well.

Kathy: It'll be a while yet! But it will come, don't worry.

Tinkerbell86: Thanx for reviewing!

TooSweet4Words: Thanx for reviewing!

Lady of Masbolle: Sorry about the delay, hope you liked this chapter!

Harry's marauder chick: Aw, thanx, glad you like it!

Quidditch-Obsessed: Sorry I took so long! Thanx for reviewing.

Fleur137: Sorry, I know I took a bit longer than I said. Thanx for reviewing!

IdUnNoXx: Thanx for reviewing!


End file.
